


Forsaken

by CyberWarlock



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWarlock/pseuds/CyberWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Burt doesn't accept Kurt being gay. Changes to the series result. Things go worse for Puck after baby-gate then they did in the show. Eventual Pummel slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Importing this story over fan fiction and cleaning it up a bit. This is my first fanfic let alone glee fic. While reviews are nice (from what I've seen on others stories) I'm fine with story alerts. That tells me you want to read more of it. I have not had this beta'd so all spelling and grammar errors are my own.

Kurt sits at his vanity, going though his nightly skin care regime. He smiles at the thought in his mind "Still cant believe that after everything they put me though, I help the football team win their first game. Maybe things will be better at school for me now." He finished spritzing his face when he saw his father in the mirror.

The whole time he's talking with his father he kept telling himself "I need to tell him the truth; I cant live this lie anymore. If I can score a field goal that wins the game for the school I should be able to do this as well."

"Dad. I'm gay."

"I thought you might be Kurt"

Kurt become nervous when a heavy silence falls over the room.

"Dad? Are you okay with me being . . . gay?" Kurt's voice cracks on that last word and he looks down while he clears his throat. Looking into his fathers eyes Kurt see's a stranger. The next words out of his fathers mouth shatter's Kurt's entire world.

"No Kurt, I'm not."

And with that Burt turns and walks upstairs. A minute later Kurt hears the front door open and close. Sinking down to his knees in shock, Kurt is almost unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

The next morning Kurt wakes up, his only memories from after his father left are of him crying himself to sleep. Too emotional destroyed to care much about what he looks like, he skips all but the shower part of his morning routine. He throws on some dark jeans and a black button down shirt and heads upstairs. The house is silent and empty, no sign of his father anywhere. "Either he never came home last night or he left much earlier then normal." Kurt thought as he grabs a bottle of water, feeling to depressed to even think about eating breakfast. After grabbing his car keys he heads to the front door only to see a note taped to it.  
"Kurt. We'll talk when i get home from work."

Staring at the note a feeling of dread slowly starts to fill him. Even though it could mean his father wants to try to work through everything, Kurt is sure that this talk well go very, very bad.  
Kurt had debated, after reading the note, even going to school that day. In the end one thing, well person, convinced him he should go. Mercedes. With everything that happened, and could happen tonight, he needed to talk with his favorite diva. He pulled up into school like every other day and walks towards the entrance. Right on time there she is walking up the front steps to join him at the entrance. He can see the slight worry in her eye's from the outfit he choose to wear but she embraces him as normal.

"Hey there white boy. Whats with the look? Trying for minimalist goth or something?"

"Oh 'Cedes!" Kurt sniffles as he steps back from the hug "something bad has happened." Kurt didn't mean to unload this right away on her but bringing up the cloths he wore bought the reasons to the fore front of his mind.

"Kurt honey, tell me whats wrong." Mercedes asks with nothing but sweet concern in her voice.

"Cedes I came out to my dad last night after we got home from the game. I told him I'm gay. After he didn't say anything for a minute I asked if he was okay with it. He said 'No Kurt. I don't think I am.' Then he left the house and this morning, as I was leaving there was a note on the door all it said was we were going to talk about it when he got home from work. I know it could mean we can work though this but something tells me that this will not end well."  
Mercedes just stared at him for a minute, mouth slightly open.

"Oh Kurt. I. . . I don't know what to say."

Despite the fact that he knew there wouldn't be anything she could do, Kurt's mood still dropped. He had half hoped that his best friend would have a solution or at the very least say something helpful. So with every step they took towards into the school Kurt felt more sure that this would be the last time he stepped inside here.

From what Kurt had heard and read, people say that when you fear something, the fear eating at you can cause time to slow down. However for Kurt it seemed that time had speed up. One moment he was walking into the school (A small blessing that today there was no dumpster toss) and the next he was climbing back into his baby to go home, unable to remember a single thing that had happened today. The drive home However seemed to take at least ten times longer then normal, each familiar landmark he passed increasing his fear. By the time he got home he's sweating and shacking from the worry eating away at him. Seeing his dads truck in the driveway seemed to suck the air out of his car and he had trouble breathing.

After a few minutes of panic Kurt settled himself down enough to get out of his car. With wobbly legs and shacking hands he walks to the door and opens it. He hears a rerun of deadliest catch on the TV in the living room and follows the sounds into the room. Without even turning to look at his son Burt says "Are you sure your gay?"

"Yes Daddy" Kurt replies with a tremor in his voice, knowing beyond any doubt that his worst fears were true.

Burt sighs quietly "I'm sorry Kurt but you need to leave. I wont have this kind of abomination under my roof."

With those words Kurt falls to his knees, crying softly yet powerfully. He manages to whisper "Please Daddy don't. . . " While Burt gets up and walks to the front door. Turning his head slightly to Kurt but still not looking at him Burt says in a hard, cold voice "I'm going out for 3 hours. I hope for your sake you have your stuff packed and are gone when i get back." 

With that said he opened the door and left without another word. Leaving Kurt alone with his tears and pain.

Half an hour later Kurt finally stops crying. The pain hasn't lessened but his body has is just too tired to continue with it any longer, and the fear of what might happen if he didn't leave soon drove him to pull together. Dragging himself up he made his way down to what used to be his room. It seems his father had planned this either last night or while Kurt was at school. A few duffel bags and suitcase's were laying on his bad. Fighting back a few more tears at this harsh gesture Kurt begins to pack. Halfway though packing Kurt realized he must have been expecting this outcome. His mind most have spent all day at school planning to leave as he was packing quickly and efficiently, having already known what he was and was not going to bring with him. After spending 2 hours packing he checked his cell phone and saw he only had a half hour left before his father would return. Since he no longer knew the man Kurt was unwilling to test what "for your sake" meant. After dragging everything outside to his car and loading her up he went inside for one last thing he had to do before leaving.

Walking upstairs to his fathers room he opened the door and stepped inside towards his mothers old dresser. The tears and the pain he had held at bay while packing started to flow again as the scent from of his moms perfume filled the air, faint though it was. Breaking down in front of the dresser he tried to speak, only to choke up each time he tried. After a few minutes as the scent faded he managed to whisper "Good-bye Mom." Walking slowly he made his way outside, closing the door on a place he once felt so safe and loved, a place that held only pain now.


	2. Bad drama

Mercedes loved drama and gossip, it made a boring high school life less. . . well boring and distracted her from her own troubles. What she didn't like was bad drama effecting her friends. Even more so when it was her best friend.  
The whole day, after Kurt had told her what happened with his father and they were going to talk about it after school she had hardly paid any attention to her classes. That night she barely slept, staying awake thinking of the worst possibilities that could happen to Kurt from that "talk" with his dad. She tried texting him before she went to bed but got no response. Despite her fears she had expected that, no matter if the talk went good or bad Kurt would be emotional drained. She didn't doubt that this talk would take a long time but she was worried when after a few hours Kurt still hadn't responded.  
After getting ready for school. being dropped off by her mom and still not getting a text or phone call back, she looked for Kurt's vehicle to pull into the parking lot. She waited outside on the front steps till the warning bell sounded before heading inside. Reaching her locker she pulled her cell phone out of her bag and sent another text to Kurt "Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"  
Throughout the day she checked her phone every time a teachers back was turned and all through every break she had, even going so far as to call him twice during lunch.  
By the time glee club came around and still no response from Kurt she was a nervous wreck. She walked into the choir room and everybody but Mr. Schue and Britney was there. Rachel was doing warm up scales with Brad at the piano, while the rest just seemed to be chilling out. She figured, logical enough, that if she hadn't heard from Kurt no one else would have either but asked the group just on the off chance, "Has anyone heard from Kurt today?"  
She grew a bit angry when most of them just shrugged without even any interest into why she would be asking. "Assholes cant even work up the energy to care about a team mate" she thought to herself and took a seat in the back row away from the rest.  
Then Mr. Schue walked in with Brittany and he called out "Okay now that we're all here. . ." Mercedes looked at the teacher in shock ". . . let's start with some warm ups."  
"Mr. Schue Kurt's not here." Mercedes called out.  
The teacher looked around in surprise, like he had completely forgotten about Kurt's existence. "Well we might as well start some warm ups anyway until Kurt gets here." Mercedes sighed and sat down, starting to understand a few things now. She had a few classes with Kurt and in each of them the teachers didn't seem to care about Kurt not being there. None of the students, even in Glee, seemed to care where he was. She was starting to think that Kurt truly meant it when he had said to her one day "No one here gives a damn about me except you 'Cedes." At the time she just thought it was a comment on how strong their friendship was, now she thought it may have been the truth.  
Brittany had chosen to sit down next to Mercedes when she came in and that meant Santana was also near by when Brittany leaned over and asked in a low voice "Mercedes? Do you know where Kurt is?"  
"No Britt I don't. He hasn't answered any of my texts or calls all day."  
"Oh." She seemed a bit sad by that "Well I hope everything is okay, let me know if you hear from him okay?"  
"Okay Britt, I will."   
"Well at least one other person seems to care about him." She thought as she watched Brittany lay her head on Santana's shoulder, still with a slightly worried look on her face.  
***  
There are a couple of things everyone knows about Puck. First he is a bad ass. Second, if you question the first he'll kick your ass. Unless your a chick. Then he has other ways of proving it (unless they're ugly of course). While he mad sure everyone knew those two, there is one not everyone knows, Puck is a very loyal team mate. Even when he's giving you shit he always had your back; always.  
Puck could tell that the black chick was pissed that no one seemed to care where Hummel was. Even Puck was surprised by how little Mr. Schue seemed to care. Sitting on the other side of Santana from Brittany Puck was able to hear most of the conversation between Brittany and Mercedes.  
Now despite what other's may think Puck was pretty observant, which is kind of needed when you played football, and the first thing Mercedes had done when she walked in was ask if anyone had heard from Hummel. It turned out she hadn't heard from him all day. Being sick wouldn't keep a diva like Kurt off his phone all day, not when you had a friend like Mercedes and if he were in the hospital surely Hummel's dad would have let the Mercedes know what was going on. Now Puck might not be book smart (school sucks!) but fight club and football had taught him to read people, and Mercedes was scared, like crazy scared. There had to be more going on then Hummel simply not showing up to school today.  
Whatever. Puck was not about to pry into other people's personal life. That just bring's on more drama he would have to deal with and he so didn't need more of that right now. Mercedes loves to gossip, Puck was sure everyone would know what had happened before the week was over. Besides Puck doesn't need to add Hummel drama on top of baby drama. Hummel might be a team mate but Puck doesn't give a fuck about that right now. Puck has to worry about the fact that Quinn is Pregnant with his kid, of course Finn thinks it's his. Quinn keeps telling Puck that Finn will be a better dad then a Lima loser like Puck could ever be. Fuck that! Finn doesn't have the balls or the brains to be a good dad. Hell fairy Hummel would be a better dad. . . or mom. Whatever, at least Kurt has has his shit together.  
"Dammit! Stop thinking of Hummel already!" Puck tells himself. "Okay" Puck thinks "I can admit to wondering what's going on with Hummel and maybe I'm a little worried about what could have happened. But right now i have to work out what I'm going to do about Quinn and the kid."  
For the rest of practice Puck kept looking over at Quinn and Finn, angry that he won't be in his kid's life; like his own deadbeat dad never was. Even so, every so often his eyes would find their was over to the empty seat besides Mercedes.


End file.
